The end
by Millie333
Summary: This is my version of the Hetaoni ending. With plot twists, that I may have twisted too much...
1. A ray of hope?

Things started to look promising...

Italy finally woke up,

Thanks to Holy Rome's help...

Spain and Romano got back from the past,

Thanks to past England's help...

England got his eyesight and some of his magic back,

Thanks to the chunks of magic found around the house...

...

It looked like,

It was finally going to get better...

...But,

Was it really...?

-Okay, since you two are finally back...-England said, as he shifted in his seat. He and the other nations, were in the hideout, sitting in chairs around the table.-Did you find out anything?

-Da~ We did find out quite a bit~-Russia said, with his usual smile.-Now, Kitay, do you want to explain it or I will?

-You explain...-China said, as he sighed.-I am too old for all this...

-Fine by me~-Russia said, still smiling.-So, everything started long ago, when the murders and wars started to happen~-He sounded way too happy.-Humans' negative feeling were overwhelming the positive ones~ The air itself was full of hate, sadness, loss and the most powerful of them all, Despair~-The other nations listened, intentivly.-Those feeling, and the humans' darkest wishes~ They were way too intense, and couldn't just disappear~ So, they became stronger and stronger each time~ Traveling thought humans' souls~-He grinned a little.-It took them years, until finally they could take form~

-D-dude...!-America said, scared.-How can feelings even take form? This is just crazy!

-Taking form, they become stronger~ But, they could no longer move around freely~-Russia said, as he ignored America.-They needed a place to settle at~ A place with where they can feed on magic, negative feeling and dark wishes~-He looked at Japan, with a strange face expression.-Using the place's magic, a house appeared there~ A seemingly normal house with a "blue demon" inside of it~

-...This house, right...?-Japan said, quietly.-"A place with magic, negative feelings and dark wishes"...?-He continued, sadly.-Then, it was probabry...At the time, when I was an empire...And hurt many peopre and ferrow nations...Even, famiry and friends...

-...Riben...-China said, soothingly, as he patted him on the head.-It's okay now...No one blames you anymore...

-That's right, Japonia!-Italy said, as he hugged him.-Stop blaming yourself!

-...T-thank you, Itaria-kun, Chugoku-san...-Japan said, a little embarrassed.-...I-I wirr try not to think about it...-He said, red in the face.-C-can you ret go of me...?

-Oh! Sorry Japonia!-Italy said, as he let go.

-I will continue, da?-Russia said, a little amused.-Since then, humans started coming to house~ It looked deserted, but also in good shape~ It also looked out of place, so far in the forest~ But, it looked inviting nonetheless~-He smiled again.-As the humans tried desperately to escape the blue demon, their negative feelings were unknowingly feed upon by the "demon" itself, making it stronger~ Other "demons" started appearing with time, as well~-He said, with a strange face expression.-After a while, the "demons" fused together, forming the "gray demon" it is now~ Since then, it was eating the souls of it's victims~

-I-it ate their souls?!-America said, uncomfortable. He wasn't the only one.-I-it sounds like a horror story...!

-During that time, the house has exhausted all the magic it stood upon~ And it started to fall apart~-Russia ignored America, again.-The "demon" couldn't except it~ It wanted more negative emotions~ It wanted more human souls~ They were just way too tasty~-He chucked a little.-So, with not much choice, the "demon" performed a ritual, shifting the timeline around and inside the house~

-...W-what...?-China suddenly said, in confusion.-Where did you...?

-Just then, an exorsist with strong magic came along~ His name was Ryuuzu no Ko~-Russia said, ignoring China.-He thought that he could exorcise the "evil spirits" in the house~ But, he was foolish~ He didn't feel as his magic was taken from him, little by little~ Until there was not a speck of it left and he was finally killed by the "demon"~-He smiled a little.-Using that magic, and the magic of all the magic creatures that came in contact with it, the house turned new once more~ It was also expanded greatly~

-So, that is what actually happened...-England said, as he thought hard about it.-I did not know, that it could be possible to do something like this...

-The humans continued to come to the house, unaware of the danger~ They were killed and eaten one by one, making the "demon" even stronger~-Russia said, still with a strange face expression.-But it still wasn't enough to sate the hunger~ Something has to be done~

-And then...I heard the rumors about this place...-Italy said, sadly.-Told America and we all came here...

-Da~-Russia said, with a strange smile on his face.-Ever since we got here, in the first time loop, they were feeding on our emotions~ Every time someone died, they were feeding on our nation life force~ And with each passing loop more and more of them appeared~-He chucked darkly.-And whatever they are defeated, they are not really gone~ They just fuse with the house~

-...T-then...? Huh...?-Italy suddenly paused, as he thought about something.-The journal...How did it came to be? It was originally Ryuuzu's, wasn't it?

-...It was Ryuuza's~-Russia said, slowly.-It was originally just a normal journal~ Until he died, and his soul fused with it~-The other nations looked shocked.-He probably understood by then, how dangerous this house it~ He probably wanted to help, those who would come here later~-He made a strange face expression.-But, instead, he only helped the "demons"~ After all, they couldn't bring back time, without the magic inside the journal~

-Thank you for the details, Russia.-England said.-It greatly complicates things, thought.

-V-ve...-Italy said, a little scared.-W-we will get out of here...Right...?

-We will, Italia.-Germany said, in a serious voice. There was silence for a while, as the nations thought about what to do next.

-...Eluosi, Where did you get all this information from...?-China suddenly asked, confused.-It wasn't in the files...!

-V-ve...?-Italy said, confused.-It wasn't all from the files you found...?

-Only some of it...-China said, warily.-A small bit of it, actually...

-...Russia...-England said, suspiciously.-How do you know all this...?

-"How" you ask?-Russia said, with a strange grin on his face, just as "Spag Heddy & Anna Yvette - Hide [Sex Whales Remix]" was suddenly heard.- _ **Tha** t's **beca** use **I** **am** on **e** **of** th **em!**_ -It smiled widely.- _ **I** **wa** s po **sses** sin **g** **th** e on **e** **cal** led **"Ru** ssi **a",** **e** ver s **inc** e h **e** **die** d in **the** las **t** **tim** e lo **op!**_

-...W-what...?!-Italy said shocked.-But how...?

- _ **Oh,** It w **as** **ea** sy! S **o** **ea** sy!_-"Russia" smiled madly.- _ **He** **wa** s cra **zy** **ju** st li **ke** **us**! Lo **oks** lik **e** **he** sna **pped** lon **g** **ago**!_-It laughed.- _ **I was** spy **ing** **o** n yo **u** **all** tho **ugh** t hi **m!** **I** was **grad** uall **y** **tak** ing o **ver** him **!** **An** d he **didn** 't ev **en** **r** eal **ize** **i** t! No **t** **ev** en be **fore** he c **omp** lete **ly** **di** sapp **eare** d!_

-...S-so all this time...We were...-Italy said, in despair.-And Russia is...And that strange phone call...

- _ **So** **y** ou fi **nall** y go **t** **it,** "La **st** **t** rop **hy"!**_ -"Russia" said, in a mad voice.- _ **No** **ma** tter **wha** t you **did!** No m **atte** r ho **w** **you** stru **ggle** d! N **o** **ma** tter h **ow** **h** ard **you** **t** ried **to** **ke** ep ev **eryo** ne al **ive**! It w **as** **al** l fo **r** **not** hin **g!** **Yo** u di **dn'** t ha **ve** **a** **c** ha **nce** **fr** om t **he** **st** art!_

-...N-no...! It can't be true! Not after everything!-Italy cried, in despair.-It's a lie...You are lying!

- _ **It's** no u **se** **d** eny **ing** **i** t! Yo **u** **an** d yo **ur** **"P** rec **iou** s fr **iend** s" ar **e** **goi** ng t **o** **di** e rig **ht he** re!_-"Russia" said, in a mad voice.- _ **We** **wi** ll st **art** **b** y kil **ling** you **all,** **p** oss **essi** ng yo **ur** **de** ad b **odie** s an **d** **the** n kill **ing** **t** he o **nes** **o** uts **ide!** It wo **uld** **b** e so f **un** **t** o se **e** **the** ir de **spai** r str **icke** n fa **ces!**_ -It laughed, as it saw the nations' horrified looks.- _ **The** n, w **e** **wil** l pos **ses** **t** hei **r** **dea** d bo **dies** as w **ell,** lea **ve** **th** is pla **ce** **an** d br **ing** **h** ell t **o** **ear** th!_

-...Y-you...-Italy barely managed to say.-...W-why...I-is this...?-He cried more now.-A-after everything I...

-...Italien...-Germany said sadly, as he hugged him tightly.-It's not your fault...

-You bastard!-Romano yelled in madness.-How dare you do this to my fratello!

-That's right!-Prussia yelled.-Poor Ita has suffered enough!

- _ **Do** **yo** u re **all** y th **ink** **t** hat **I** **car** e?_-"Russia" said with an evil grin. Then he was thoroughly eyeing Prussia, and chucked.- _ **Thi** s is **goin** g to **be** **so** fun! **Don'** t yo **u** **thi** nk s **o** **to** o, "P **russ** ia"?_

-...What do you...?-Prussia started asking, but was interrupted by a strong "headache".-...W-what the...? W-why does my head...H-hurt so much...?-He barely managed to say, as he was holding his head in pain.-W-west! H-help me! I-it hurts! I-it hurts so much!

-Bruder!-Germany yelled concerned, as he ran too him(Italy was just standing where he was, unmoving). The other nations also seemed concerned. After a few seconds, Prussia stopped yelling in pain, holding his head and just stood there with his face shadowed.-Bruder...? Are you feeling okay now?

- _ **I am** fee **ling** jus **t** **gre** at, "W **est** "...!_-"Prussia" said, with an evil grin.- _ **Didn** 't ex **pec** t it, **did** **y** ou?_-It laughed evilly.- _ **My** **"d** ear" **brud** er!_

-...W-wha...?-Germany was at a loss of words.-...H-how...?

- _ **"Ho** w"...?_-"Prussia" said, with an evil grin. He went to stand by "Russia".- _ **Thi** s on **e** **wa** s go **ing** **t** o di **e** **soo** n an **ywa** y, s **o** **it** was **eas** y~_

- _ **Tha** t rem **ind** s m **e...**_ -"Russia" said, with an evil chuckle.- _ **Sho** uld **n't** **w** e st **art...?**_

- _ **We** **pr** oba **bly** **s** hou **ld~**_ -"Prussia" said, grinning evilly. Then, it and "Russia" laughed madly, as a bunch of "Things" appeared around the nations, surrounding them.- _ **Isn** 't t **hat** rig **ht,** **M** ein **e** **lie** ben F **reu** nde **?**_


	2. The fight part 1

The "Things" surrounded the nations...

With "Russia" and "Prussia" grinning madly...

The nations were showing different types of emotions...

Everyone except for Italy...

Who became numb to everything...

Who closed himself from reality...

He was hit hard by the revelation...

That everything he did...

Was for naught...

- _ **What**...? **Didn** 't th **ink** it wo **uld** **t** urn o **ut** **li** ke th **is..**.?_-"Russia" said, with a mad smile.- _ **Thou** ght t **hat** **y** ou co **uld** **g** et aw **ay** **fr** om he **re** **al** ive?_-It laughed madly.- _ **How** **f** ool **ish** **c** an yo **u** **be?**!_

- _ **A** **bun** ch of **idio** ts, t **he** **l** ot of **them**!_-"Prussia" said, with a mad smile.- _ **But** **i** t sur **e** **mak** es ou **r** **wor** k so m **uch** **e** asie **r~** -_He laughed madly, as he turned into the "Thing", but with Prussia's hair. "Russia" grinned, and also turned into the "Thing", but with Russia's hair.- ** _Is It NoT...?_**

Right after that, the "Things" started attacking the nations, and before long the nations were divided.

Spain was attacking with his axe from the rear, just as Romano was attacking with his gun from afar.

America and England were both attacking from afar with a gun and magic.

France was distracting the "Things" while Canada and his pet Kumajiro, were furiously bashing them.

China and Japan were both slicing, kicking and punching their enemies.

But, Italy was numb to everything.

He didn't even notice the "Thing" that was coming from behind him.

-Italien!-Germany yelled scared, as he ran to Italy's side.-Run away from there!

-...Ve...?-Italy said, just as the "Thing" was going to attack him.-Germania...?

-...You idiot!-Germany yelled, as he pushed Italy aside.-I told you to run awa...! Aaarg!

-Germania...?-Italy said confused, as he looked around. Then, he paused in confusion, which then became shock, and lastly grief.-Germania!

-...Doitsu-san...-Japan said shocked, as he turned to the direction of the yell. Germany was on the ground, lying in his own blood. Italy sat by his side, crying and yelling his name in despair.-...Itaria-kun...

-Riben!-China yelled, as he blocked the attack that was aimed for Japan.-This is no time to be distracted!

-...Chugoku-san...-Japan said sadly, as he looked away from the scene.-...I...I know...

-Germania!-Italy was crying hard.-I am sorry! I am sorry! Please, forgive me!-He looked really miserable and broken.-If I was just paying attention, you wouldn't be!

-...It's okay...Italien...-Germany barely said, with a warm smile on his face.-It's not...Your fault...I am...Just glad...You are...Safe...

-...Germania...?-Italy said as he saw that Germany stopped responding.-...G-Germania...?-He started shaking him. But still, there was no response.-Germania...No! You can't be dead!

-...Fratello...?!-Romano said, as he felt a huge amount of despair in his heart.-...What happened...?

-Roma...?-Spain asked concerned, after slicing a "Thing"s arm off.-Did something happen...?

-...Fratello...-Romano said sadly, as he fired on a "Thing"s face.-He is in great...! No...Fratello!

-Romano!-Spain said, more concerned now. Romano was clutching onto his shirt, where his heart is.-Romano! What happened?

-Fratello...!-Romano cried, still clutching his shirt.-He is...!-He became more and more mad by the second.-I will never forgive this bastard!

-...Itaria-kun...!-Japan yelled, as he saw the scene before him. Italy was still sitting by Germany's body. But, he had a "Thing"s hand pierced right thought his flesh, his blood dripping right on Germany's corpse.-...I-Itaria-kun...

-Poor child...-China said sadly, as he looked on the scene. Then he turned around, just in time to evade a "Thing"s attack.-...But, there is nothing we can do for him now...

-You bastard!-Romano yelled in tears, as he ran towards Italy.-How dare you kill my frattello!

-Romano, wait!-Spain yelled in concern, as he ran after him.-There are too many of them!

-I don't care!-Romano yelled, as he ran towards the "Thing" that killed his brother started to fire at it in a frenzy.-It killed my fratello! I am going to make it pay!

Romano didn't notice anything else, except the "Bastard" he had to murder in revenge. The "Bastard" that has killed his "Fratello". He didn't notice as two more "Things" were going to overwhelm him.

-Romano!-Spain yelled, as he saw the two "Things" getting near his "Tomato". He ran even faster, until he was by Romano's side.-Got here in time...Thank god...

-...What...? Tomato bastard...?-Romano asked in confusion, as he stopped firing.-What are...? Hey! What do you think you are doing?!-He yelled as he was tackled to the ground by Spain.-Let me go, you bastard!

-Don't move.-Spain said, as he lay on top of Romano, trying to shield him completely.-You are making this hard for me...

-As if! Let go of me, tomato bastard!-Romano yelled, mad that Spain doesn't let him murder the "Bastard".-Hey! Do you hear me, you...?! Spagna...?

-Agh! Don't...Move...-Spain barely managed to say, as he was in a lot of pain.-...Roma...No...

-...S-Spagna...?-Romano was becoming scared now, and concerned for Spain's well being, as he felt something warm dripping on him.-What is...? Spagna...?!-He became really scared, as he saw that Spain was lifted up by a "Things" hand, that was now tearing right thought his flesh. A lot of blood was dripping from Spain's wound.-Spagna!

-...Roma...No...-Spain barely managed to say, as he started to feel numb.-...Run...Away...

-...Spagna...?!-Romano said in shock, as he saw Spain dying. Then, the "Thing" dropped Spain's body on the ground.-Spagna!

Romano ran to Spain's body and started checking on him. But, he didn't cry. He became silent instead. Until...

-First you killed my fratello! And now you killed Spagna!-Romano yelled, mad. Then he took Spain's axe and lunged and started attacking the "Things" with it.-I will never forgive you bastards!

He slashed and slashed the "Things", not noticing the wounds they gave him. Not until, a "Thing" teared it's hand thought his flesh, and took out his heart.

-...W...What is...?-Romano looked down surprised, feeling great pain. What he saw, was a hole where his heart used to be and a lot of blood dripping from it.-...Sorry...Fratello...Spagna...-He said, as he started falling to the ground, in his own blood.-...I couldn't...Avenge...You...

-...Now, it's Romano and Supein...-Japan said in sadness, as he looked at the scene. Then, he evaded and attack and slashed a "Thing" across the face.-Are we arr rearry going to...?

-No.-China said determinately, as he punched a "Thing" and then evaded it's attack.-I will make sure that we will get out.


	3. The fight part 2

On the other side of the room...

The FACE family was fighting the "Things"...

Unaware that four of their friends...

Have already died...

Their corpses...

Lying side by side...

In a big pool of blood...

-Not so smug now, are you?-America said in a serious tone, as he fired at "Thing Russia".-We are not going to die here just because you want us to!

- _ **Do YoU rEaLlY tHiNk ThAt?**_ -"Thing Russia" suddenly said, with an evil grin.- ** _YoU aRe ReAlLy An IdIoT!_** -It suddenly started laughing madly.- _ **FoUr Of YoUr So CaLlEd "FrIeNdS" aRe ALrEaDy DeAd~**_

-W-what...? When...? How...?-America asked in confusion and glint of despair. He was no longer paying attention to the fight around him.-You can't be serious! They couldn't just die!

-Bloody wanker!-England yelled, as he fired with magic on a "Thing" that was going to attack America.-Pay attention to your surrounding!

- _ **YoU dIdN't KnOw?**_ -"Thing Russia" said in fake disbelief.- _ **Ah, RiGhT! yOu DiDn'T sEe ThEm, SiNcE tHeY aRe So FaR aWaY~**_ -It said mockingly, as it grinned.- _ **YoU cOuLdN't EvEn SaVe YoUr FrIeNdS, yEt YoU cAlL yOuRsElF a HeRo?**_ -It started laughing madly.- _ **WhAt A jOkE!**_

-America! Don't listen to him!-England yelled in desperation, as he attacked a "Thing" that was near him.-It's not your fault they died!

-But it is!-America said, in sadness.-I always call myself a hero, yet...I couldn't even save my friends!

- _ **ThAt'S rIgHt~ It'S aLl YoUr FaUlT~-**_ "Thing Prussia" said with a grin, as it walked to America, holding something behind it's back.- _ **YoU cOuLd HaVe SaVeD tHeM, iF yOu DiDn'T pLaY aRoUnD~-**_ It laughed madly, as it dropped the dead nations' corpses right before America's eyes.- _ **NoW, tHeY aRe JuSt HeAvY bAgS oF mEaT~**_

-...N-no...It can't be...-America barely managed to say, as he looked in the eyes of his friends' corpses.-T-they...I-I couldn't...

-Keep yourself together, America!-England yelled, as he started running to him.-He is waiting for you to crack down!

-...I-I can't...!-America yelled in tears, as he dropped to the ground, by the corpses.-B-because I wasn't fighting seriously...T-they...!

-...America...?-England said scared, as he continued running to him. Suddenly, a a few "Things" appeared, with "Thing Prussia" in the middle of them, and blocked the way between him and America.-You...!-He said madly, as he started blasting them with his magic.-Get out of the way!

- _ **It'S uSeLeSs~-**_ "Thing Prussia" said with an evil grin, as he blocked the blast. _**-YoU wOn'T gEt ThErE iN tImE~-**_ It laughed, as a noises of fighting could be heard behind him.- _ **YoUr' PrEcIoUs "AmErIcA" iS gOiNg To DiE sOoN~**_

-You! How dare you say that!-England said mad, as he continued blasting the "Things" with his magic.-I would not let you murder America, you motherfucker!

- _ **HoW rUdE~-**_ "Thing Prussia" said with fake hurt.- ** _ArEn'T yOu SuPpOsEd To Be A gEnTlEmAn?-_** It said with fake surprise, and then started laughing.- _ **So PrEtEnTiOuS, aReN't We?**_ -It laughed harder, as England started blasting it more.- _ **BeSiDeS, aRe YoU sUrE tHaT hE iS sTiLl NoT dEaD?**_

-...W-what do you...?-England said, confused and a little scared, as he stopped blasting magic. "Thing Prussia" moved away with an evil grin.-...America...?

-...I-Iggy...?-America barely managed to say, as he was lying on the ground, in his own blood. Around him, were lying a few "Things" with severed hands and legs. -L-look...I beat...Them...-He smiled a little.-Aren't...I...Great...?

-America!-England yelled in desperation, as he ran to him. He dropped by his side and started crying.-Y-you idiot! Y-you did not have to push yourself so much!

-...Sorry...Iggy...-America barely managed to say.-I...Couldn't...Save them...So I...Thought...-He said in sadness. Then he smiled a little.-Well...At least...Now...There are...Less of...Them...

-...America...?-England asked in alarm, as he noticed that America stopped moving.-You are not dead, right? Stop playing around, you wanker!-He started shaking him, as tears started appearing in his eyes.-I said, stop playing around! It is not funny!-He continued shaking him for five minutes, while crying more and more, until he stopped.-...America...You can't be dead...

-Anglettere!-France yelled, as he ran to the "scene". Canada was right behind him.-We were fighting those disgusting monsters, and then some of them disappeared and...-He stopped, as he saw England sitting quietly by America's corpse.-Oh, mon dieu!

-Papa? What is...?-Canada started asking, but then stopped as he saw the "scene" before him.-...America...!

-...America is dead...-England said in a strange tone, as he stood up shakingly.-...He is dead...-His face was darkened.-...They murdered him...

-A-Anglettere...?-France said a little scared, as he saw an evil aura coming out of England. A sabre appeared in his hand as well.-What are you planning to...?

-I am going to make them pay!-England yelled in madness, as he started attacking the "Things" with both his sabre and his magic.-I am going to kill them all!

-A-Anglettere!-France yelled, scared to see England in such a frenzy. It reminded him of England's pirate phase, which scared him a lot.-Stop attacking so recklessly!

-Why do you care, frog?-England said venomly, as he continued attacking the "Things", ignoring the wounds he got from them.-Do you not hate me?

-I don't hate you, Angleterre...-France said, confused by England's question.-I am mostly get annoyed when you are acting like a brat...Or trying to poison people with your "food"...

-My food is perfectly fine, you bloody frog!-England yelled at him, mad. Then, he became quiet, with his face shadowed.-You know what? I do not care about it anymore...-He suddenly said, as he resumed blasting and slashing the "Things".-It does not matter anymore...Nothing matters now...Not even me dying...

-Anglettere...?!-France said, scared at what England just said.-Are you serious...?!-He asked, but didn't get a reply. England was ignoring him, as he was now pushing himself even more as he attacked the "Things".-...Anglettere...You...

-It's no use...-Canada suddenly said in a strange voice, as he was sitting by America's corpse.-My brother's death...It broke him...

France and Canada had no choice, but to watch as England was slowly killing himself, by his reckless actions. It was really dangerous to go near him, and he didn't care about all the wounds he got, he didn't care about all the blood he was losing or about his own life slowly fading away. It continued for a while, until...

-This...Is it...-England barely managed to say, as he fell down in a pool of his own blood. -I...Avenged...America...

-...Anglettere...-France said scared, as he walked to England. There was no reply.-Anglettere...?-He asked again, as he stopped by him. France checked for a pulse, but it wasn't there.-...Dead...

- ** _He Is NoT tHe OnLy OnE~-_** "Thing Russia" suddenly said, with a wide grin. "Thing Prussia" was near him, as was grinning as well.- _ **YoU sHoUdN't TuRn YoUr BaCk To YoUr "FaMiLy"~**_

-What do you...?-France asked surprised, as he turned around. What he saw, made his blood turn cold.-...C-Canada...-There was Canada, he still sat by his brother's corpse. With blood flowing from where his head used to be. A few "Things" stood near him, with one of them holding his now bloodied head. It grinned and dropped the head by the corpse, as if it was a ball.-Canada!

- _ **ThReE mOrE dEaD~-**_ "Thing Russia" sang, as he ignored France running in desperation to Canada's corpse.- ** _It WaS a LoT eAsIeR tHaN i ThOuGhT~-_** It continued singing in delight _ **.-SuCh A lUcKy DaY~**_

-...Canada...-France said, as he looked on Canada's decapitated corpse and the look on his severed head.-...Mon petit lapin...!-He started crying a lot. It hurt so much, that it was unbearable.-So this is...How...Anglettere felt...-He said quietly, as he continued crying.-To lose...Your own...Child...It's...

- _ **ThIs Is GrEaT~-**_ "Thing Prussia" said in delight.- _ **We GoT mOrE oF tHe TaStY gRiEf AnD sElF hAtE~**_

 _ **-IsN't It?-**_ "Thing Russia" said in delight.- _ **ThIs PlAn Is SuCh A sUcCeSs~**_

-...My family...Is dead...-France suddenly said in a strange tone, as he took Canada's severed head in his hands.-Everyone I loved...Is dead...-He fell to the ground, in a sitting position.-I have no reason...To live...Now...

France was sitting on his knees, not caring for his life anymore. He was waiting for his own death, by the hands of the "Things", that swiftly came...


	4. The fight part 3

Japan and China...

Were still fighting the "Things"...

Unaware...

That on the other end of the room...

Four more corpses...

Were lying...

In their own blood...

- _ **HoW BoRiNg!**_ -"Thing Russia" said, with a fake pout.- _ **ThEy AlL dIeD sO fAsT...**_

- _ **NoT aLl Of ThEm.**_ -"Thing Prussia" said with an evil grin, as he looked into Japan's and China's direction.- _ **ThOsE tWo ArE sTiLl AlIvE~ We CaN sTiLl HaVe SoMe FuN wItH tHeM~**_

-...What do you mean by that...?-Japan asked, a little scared.-Is everyone erse arready...?

- _ **DeAd?**_ -"Thing Russia" said with a huge evil grin.- _ **YeS, tHeY aRe~ YoU tWo ArE tHe OnLy OnEs StIlL aLiVe~**_

-Y-you can't be serious!-Japan yelled in shock.-How courd they arr be dead?!

 _ **-SeE fOr YoUrSeLf~-**_ "Thing Russia" said, and moved to the side. "Thing Prussia" and all the other "Things" did the same, creating a kind of a path to...- _ **DoEsN't It LoOk WoNdErFuLl**_ _ **?**_

-...You...-Japan said in shock, as he saw the scene before him. There, right at the end of the path, lay a bloody pile of corpses.-...T-they arr...They arr...

-Cao ni ma!-China yelled mad, as he looked on the scene before him.-Cao ni zuzong shiba dai!

 _ **-YoUr ReAcTiOnS aRe So AmUsInG tO wAtCh~-**_ "Thing Russia" said, with a playful grin.- _ **ThOsE sWeArS aRe AmUsInG tOo~-**_ It laughed madly.- _ **SiNcE wE dOn'T hAvE mOtHeRs Or AnY aNcSeSoRs WhAtSoEvEr~**_

- _ **We CaN hAvE sOmE mOrE fUn, RiGhT?-**_ "Thing Prussia" said, with a large grin.- _ **LiKe A gAmE?**_

 _ **-ThAt SoUnDs LiKe A wOnDeRfUlL iDeA~-**_ "Thing Russia" said, as he also grinned.- ** _I kNoW jUsT tHe OnE~_**

-A game...?-China said still mad at what he saw, and concerned for Japan since he looked a little broken.-What are you plotting?!

- _ **DoN't Be MaD~-**_ "Thing Russia" said with fake hurt.- _ **DoN't YoU wAnT tO lEaVe ThIs PlAcE?-**_ It said, with a wide grin.- _ **We ArE gIvInG yOu A cHaNcE tO rUn AwAy FrOm HeRe~**_

-"A chance to run away"...?-China asked, suspiciously.-What do you mean?

 _ **-NoT mUcH~-**_ "Thing Russia" said, with a grin.- _ **JuSt A lItTlE gAmE i ThOuGhT oF~-**_ It laughed in amusement, as it shown the main door's key in it's hand.- _ **OnE iN wHiCh We GiVe YoU A hEaD sTaRt To RuN aWaY, bEfOrE wE sTaRt CoMiNg AfTeR yOu~**_

- _ **SoUnDs LiKe A nIcE dEaL, iSn'T iT?-**_ "Thing Prussia" said in amusement.- _ **We ArE gIvInG yOu A cHaNcE tO sUrViVe, If YoU aRe QuIcK eNoUgH!-**_ It suddenly made a very evil grin.- _ **AnD iF yOu WoN't, We WoUlD gEt A TaStY aMoUnT oF dEsPaIr!**_

-...You are...Giving us a chance to run away...?-Japan asked in confusion, as he looked on his friends' corpses in sadness.-Whire everyone erse is arready...?

-...I understand...-China suddenly said, as he took the key from "Thing Russia".-We will play your game.

-...W-what...?-Japan said in disbelief, just as China took his hand.-...But...

-Riben...-China said, as he started dragging Japan to the door.-We have to go!

-...I can't...-Japan said, in sadness.-Everyone erse is arready...

-You promised me, to never lose your life again!-China yelled, his face in tears.-So keep it!

-...Chugoku-san...-Japan said, a little surprised.-Why are you...?

-Because you are my di-di!-China yelled, as he continued dragging him to the door.-And I promised to keep you safe!

-...Chugoku-san...-Japan said in sadness, as he stopped completely.-I can't keep that promise...And neither can you...

-R-Riben...?-China asked scared, as he also stopped and turned around.-What do you mean...?

-I can't run away on my own, whire everyone erse is arready...-Japan said quietly, as he started crying.-I-I don't want to be the onry one who gets out of here arive...!

-R-riben...-China said, heartbroken. He was crying more now.-Y-you can't be serious...!

-I am...-Japan said, as he forcefully got his hand out of China's.-I am sorry, Chugoku-san...-He bowed a little.-But I have to do something, anything...

-Riben, stop saying these foolish things...-China said in sadness.-There is nothing you can do to help them now!

-There is! There has to be!-Japan yelled in desperation. Then he paused for a few seconds. Suddenly, he started running towards the "Things".-The journar...I have to get the journar!

-Riben! Don't!-China yelled, as he ran after him.-You are going to die if you go there!

-No! I have to get the journar!-Japan said as he ran towards Italy's corpse.-Ryuuzu was my citizen! I shourd be abre to use the journar and go back in time!

- _ **YoUr TiMe Is Up~**_ -"Things Russia" and "Prussia" said in delight. Then, they and the other "Things" started going after Japan, who was the nearest to them.- _ **TiMe To DiE~**_

-Riben, get away from there!-China yelled desperately, as he run even faster after Japan.-Please, come back here!

-I won't!-Japan yelled in determination as he was evading the "Things" attacks.-I have to do this!

-You don't have to do this!-China continued yelling, while crying even more. He was nearing the "Things" and Japan.-You have to live!

-...I can't...-Japan said, as he was still evading the "Things" that were attacking him as he ran.-I am sorry, Chugoku-san...

-...Riben...-China said sadly, as he started to run even faster now.-...You idiot...

- _ **YoU wAnT tHiS, dOn'T yOu?-**_ "Thing Prussia" said as he was holding the journal in his right hand _ **.-CoMe AnD gEt It~**_

 _ **-BuT, wE wOn'T gIvE iT uP sO eAsiLly~-**_ "Thing Russia" said with a grin, as he stood near him.- _ **Do YoU tHiNk YoU cAn BeAt Us?**_

-I...I won't give up!-Japan said, as he took out his katana and started attacking them.-I have to get the journar!

-No, you don't!-China yelled in distress, as he finally reached Japan.-All you have to do is to get away from here!

-Not untirr I get the journar!-Japan yelled in ,as he continued attacking "Things Russia and Prussia".-Not when it's so crose!

-Stupid Riben, I told you already that you...!-China started saying, but then paused.-No, you don't! Not while I am here!

-...Chugoku-san...?-Japan asked, surprised.-What is...?-He started asking, but was suddenly pushed on the ground.-...W-what...?

-Stay...Agh!-China yelled in pain, as "Thing Russia" thrust it's hand right thought him, and tore his heart out.-I-I...Won't let...You...Hurt...Riben...

-...C-chugoku-san...-Japan said in shock and guilt, as he saw China dropping to the ground, right before his eyes. -Chugoku-san!

.-...I...Told you...To get...Away...-China barely managed to say, as he lay on the ground in his own blood.-...Why...Do you...Never...Listen...To me...

-...C-Chugoku-san...-Japan barely said, shocked.-Y-you...W-why did you...?-He started crying.-A-after everything I did to you...! A-after everything I made you go thought!

-...I...Already...Told you...-China barely said, as he smiled warmly.-...Because...You are...My...Di-di...

-...Chugoku-san...-Japan said in sadness, still crying.-Why are you stirr...?-He paused as he saw that China stopped responding.-...C-Chugoku-san...!

- _ **OnE mOrE dEaD, hUh?-**_ "Thing Russia" said, in amusement.- _ **So, HoW dOeS iT fEeL lIkE tO bE tHe LaSt OnE aLiVe?**_

-...You...You think it's funny...?!-Japan said mad, as he stood up and started attacking "Thing Russia" and "Thing Prussia".-You find it amusing?!

- _ **Of CoUrSe~-**_ "Thing Russia" said in glee, as he evaded Japan's attacks.- ** _AfTeR aLl, YoUr NeGaTiVe EmOtIoNs ArE oH sO tAsTy~_**

 ** _-AnD tHaT's NoT aLl, RiGhT?-_ "**Thing Prussia" said, with a wicked smile.- _ **It'S sO aMuSiNg ThAt He WoUlD hAvE lIvEd, If NoT fOr YoUr StUbBoRnNeSS~**_

-...W-what are you...?-Japan asked, as he paused with the attacks.-W-what do you...?

 _ **-DoN't AcT lIkE yOu DoN't KnOw~-**_ "Thing Russia" said, with fake disappointment.- _ **If YoU jUsT lIsTeNnEd To HiM aNd RaN aWaY, hE wOuLd StIlL bE aLiVe~-**_ It laughed madly.- ** _YoU kIlLeD hIm!_**

-...I...I didn't...Mean to...-Japan barely managed to say, distraught. Then, he started attacking the "Things", but harder this time. -I didn't mean to!

 _ **-HaHaHa! YoU aRe AcTuAlLy TrYiNg To DeNy YoUr PaRt In HiS dEaTh~-**_ "Thing Russia" said, as he smiled evilly.- ** _AnD tO tHiNk ThAt He CaReD sO mUcH fOr YoU~ tO bE kIlLeD bY hIs OwN "dI-dI"~_**

-Shut up!-Japan yelled with tears streaming down his face, as he continued to madly attack the "Things".-You don't know anything!

 _ **-ThIs Is So MuCh FuN!-**_ "Thing Prussia" said, with an evil grin. Then, he got his right hand chopped off by Japan, with the journal falling out of it.- _ **YoU...! yOu InTeRrUpTtEd ThE fUn!-**_ It said mad, as it thrust Japan multiple times with it's left hand, making a lot of bloodied hole in his flesh.- _ **AnD tHiS iS yOuR pUnIsHmEnT!**_

-...I armost...Got it...-Japan barely managed to say, as he fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood, that became bigger and bigger by the second.-...In the...End...I...-He said in deep regret, as he looked, with clouded eyes, at his friends' and his brother's corpses.-...Courdn't save...Anyone...


	5. The end part 1

The room was eerily silent...

With the only sound...

Being the dripping blood...

From the nations' corpses...

As they were lifted up...

By the "Things"...

And were put down...

Side by side...

Almost as if...

They were just sleeping...

- _ **FiNaLlY~-**_ "Thing Russia" said, with glee, as it looked at the corpses before itself.- _ **FiNaLlY, wE aRe GoInG tO gEt OuT oF hErE aNd DeStRoY eVeRyThInG~-**_ It laughed madly.- _ **Oh, HoW fUn WoUlD iT bE~**_

 _ **-It SuRe WiLl!-**_ "Thing Prussia" said in glee, as it also looked at the corpses.- _ **...ThIs "JoUrNaL"...-**_ It said, as it as it noticed the bloodied journal.- _ **ThIs "rYuUzU nO kO"...wHaT a** **FoOl!**_ -It laughed madly, as it took the journal with his left hand.- ** _He ThOuGhT tHaT hE wAs HeLpInG tHeM, wHeN iN tHe EnD hE hElPeD uS gEt A lOt MoRe HoPeLeSsNeSs AnD gRiEf ThAn We OrIgInAlLy CoUlD gEt!_**

 ** _-ReAlLy, WhAt A fOoL~-_** "Thing Russia" said, as it also laughed madly.- ** _NoT oNlY dId We WiN, bUt We ArE a LoT sTrOnGeR tHaNkS tO hIs "HeLp"~_**

"Thing Russia" and "Thing Prussia" continued to laught madly, as the other "Things" joined them. They were sure that they have won, and that no one and nothing could stop them now...

- _ **NoW, i ThInK iT's TiMe To StArT wItH tHe "PoSsEsSiOn"~**_ -"Thing Russia" said with glee, as it and "Thing Prussia" looked as ten other "Things" stood by the nations' corpses, ready to possess them. Finally, they could leave the house and cause as much chaos, anguish and grief as they could. Their fun will never cease, they will bring hell on earth and no one will be able to stop them. That they were sure off. But, then, suddenly, a strange barrier appeared around the nations' corpses, preventing the "Things" from possesing them.- _ **WhAt...?! WhErE dId ThIs BaRrIeR cAmE fRoM?!**_

- ** _WhAt Is ThIs...?! AaAaGh!-_** "Thing Prussia" suddenly yelled in pain, as it's left hand was disintegratted and the journal flew up and hovered in the air. It was shimmering in a strange golden light, that seemed to have been harming the "Things" around it.- _ **GaAaH! tHiS sTuPiD lIgHt! WhY dOeS iT hUrT sO mUcH?!**_

- _You are foors to think that you have arready won!_ -A voice said with certainty, the journal glowing brightly now. It was becoming brighter and brighter, until the room was enveloped in light. When the light dimmed, it feel to the ground, and a spirit hovered where it was seconds ago.- _I won't ret you get away with everything you did!_

- _ **RyUuZu, YoU**_ ** _!-_** "Thing Prussia" said in pain and anger, as it gripped the area where it's left hand used to be. ** _-HoW dArE yOu InTeRfErE wItH uS!_**

 ** _-DiDn'T yOuR sOuL gOt FuSsEd WiTh ThE jOuRnAl?-_** "Thing Russia" asked, with slight confusion and playfulness.- _ **HoW dId YoU mAnAgE tO gEt OuT?**_

- _I...Since I died and fussed my sour with the journar, I hoped that I courd herp the peopre trapped in here...But, I courdn't, not untir they came_...-Ryuuzu explained, with some sadness in his voice.- _"Nation personifications"? I never knew of them before...I never knew, that the nations are actuarry arive...They must have gone throught so much, in their rong rong rives..._ -He continued, in sadness.- _I tried to herp them, but I faired...Time and time again...This roop, It was finarry starting to rook rike they can escape...Onry to be murdered by arr of you...!_ -He said in deep sadness, regret and rage.- _I was abre to come back thanks to Nihon-sama's brood, that spirred arr over the journar as he died...My spirit is finarry free..._ -He made a face of deep certainty.- _And now, it's finarry time to repay them! It's finarry time to make things right!_

- _ **HoW cUtE~-**_ "Thing Russia" said with an evil smile on it's face.- _ **WhAt Do YoU tHiNk YoU cAn Do AlOnE?**_

- _Who said that I am arone?_ -Ryuuzu said smugly, just as "Kavin hoo-with honour" could be suddenly heard. Then, other spirits began appearing between him and the corpses. They were spirits of long dead people, that loved their countries to a fault.- _We are going to stop you, together!_

 _ **-YoU...MaNaGeD tO oPeN a BrEaCh In ThIs WaRpEd SpAcE?-**_ "Thing Russia" said in shock, as it looked at the spirits that appeared. Jeanne d'ark, Elizabeth the first, Anastasia, Fritz the first, Mulan, Abraham Lincoln and many more. They all had looks of determination on their faces. Just then, "Thing Russia" saw the nations stir.- _ **YoU...! yOu EvEn MaNaGeD tO rEvIvE tHosE "nAtIoNs", WhO iN tHe WoRlD aRe YoU?!**_

 _ **-** I am just a human_.-Ryuuzu said simply, as he smiled a little.- _A human that wants to set things right_.-He looked at the stirring nations, and then at the other spirits. They followed his gaze and then nodded, their determination deepening, just as "Two steps from hell-heart of courage" could be heard.- _We arr are!_

At that, the spirits sprung forward and started attacking the "Things". Some with their weapons, like Jeanne and Mulan, some with magic, like Ryuuzu, while Anastasia and Fritz tried to undo the possesion on Russia and Prussia respectively.

-...V-ve...?-Italy said groggilly as he openned his eyes.-I am...Still alive...?

-...Italien...?-Germany asked in confusion, as he openned his eyes.-How...?

-...G-Germania...-Italy said shocked, as he saw him.-...Germania...!-Then, he leaped up and began hugging him tightly, with tears streaming down his face.-I-I am sorry! I am sorry! I am so sorry! I-if I was only looking around, you wouldn't have to...! W-wouldn't have to...!

-...It's fine, Italien.-Germany said, in a warm voice.-It's not your fault.

-Stupid fratello! Stupid tomato bastard!-Romano started yelling in tears as soon as he openned his eyes and sat up.-I...I-I thought you both died! H-how could you do this to me?!

-I am sorry, Romano.-Spain said, , he smilled kindly and hugged him.-I am sorry to have made you feel that way, my little tomato.

-Y-you should be, you bastard!-Romano barely managed to say, as he cried into his shirt.-D-don't you dare do that ever again!

-I-Iggy...?-America said in surprise, as he openned his eyes, and saw England cry hard.-W-why are you crying so much...?

-...A-America...-England said in a broken voice and hugged him tightly.-Y-you...Idiot! C-can you even imagine how I felt when...y-you...d-died...

-...I-Iggy...-America said, with surprise and slight regret in his voice. Then, he hugged him back.-...I...I am sorry...It's okay now...Everything is okay now, Iggy...Everything is okay...

-...America...England...You are alive...-Canada said in surprise. Then, he smiled warmly.-I am glad...-He said in happiness. Suddenly, he was enveloped in a hug.-Eh? Papa...?

-...We are alive...-China said, as he sat up. He looked around and started crying tears of joy.-Riben, you did it!

-It...Worked...-Japan said, a little couldn't believe his eyes, he thought that all hope was lost. Then, tears started tearing down his face.-It rearry worked!-He said in happy voice. But then, he looked at China and became sad.-...Chugoku-san...I...I am sorry...For being such a horribre brother to you...-He said in deep regret.-I...I even got you kirred...!

-...Riben...-China said, shocked. Then, he smilled warmly.-It's okay, I am your ge-ge...-He hugged him warmly.-Getting killed, so you could survive...I would had it no other way.

-Papa...?-Canada asked in concern. He was still enveloped in a hug by France, who was eerily quiet, and was shaking a little.-Is there something wrong...?

-...Jeanne...-France said with a sad voice, as he was looking at the fight between the spirits and the "Things".-...Even after death...She still...She still...

-...Bloody hell...-England said, as he looked at the fight, as well.-...But, how are they able to fight at all...? -He wondered, confused. They were spirits now, they couldn't even touch solid things. -It shouldn't be possible!-Just then, a scary thought occurred to him.-...U-unless...They are using their own spirit essence...!

 _ **-PrEcIsElY~**_ -"Thing Russia" suddenly said in glee. - ** _To SaVe YoU "nAtIoNs", ThEy ArE uSiNg ThEiR oWn SpIrIt EsSeNcE~ ThEiR oWn SoUl~-_** It laughed madly. - _ **ThEy ArE gOiNg To DiSaPpEaR fIgHtInG uS~ aNd It'S aLl To KeEp YoU "nAtIoNs" SaFe~**_

There was silence for a few seconds, as the nations looked at the spirits in various expressions of shock, the spirits tried to avert their gazes, and the "things" watched the whole exchange with evil smirks on their faces...


	6. The end part 2

It was silent in the room...

But this time...

It was for an entirely different reason...

The nations were shocked...

The spirits of their own people...

Are the ones who saved them...

The ones who even thought long dead...

Still fight for them...

While using their own souls as a power supply...!

- _ **ShOcKeD, aReN't YoU?-**_ "Thing Russia" said with a wide and evil smile. So much tasty-tasty shock, disbelief and despair, it was just too good to be true. And right when it seemed like, the plans were thwarted by a meddling " _ **HuMaN",**_ and the " _ **NaTiOnS"**_ would be getting away. _ **-It'S tHe TrUtH, tHoUgHt~ ThEy ArE gOiNg To DiSaPpEaR, aNd It'S aLl YoUr FaUlT~**_

-V-ve! T-they are going to disappear!-Italy cried in sadness, as soon as he came out of the shock. Their people were going to disappear! They were going to disappear! And all because he was useless yet again!-A-and it's all...! I-It's all...!

-I-it's okay, Fratello...-Romano tried to reassure his brother. His brother should continue being a smiling idiot. A despaired face doesn't suit him. Not that Romano actually cared or anything.-I-it's going to be okay.-He himself was still in shock, so it sounded fake.-T-that grey bastard is just lying...T-to make you fall into depression! A-and lose hope!

-T-that's right, Ita!-Spain also tried to reassure him. It's not good for little Ita to cry, he is way too cute and innocent for that. He should be smiling instead.-Don't let the bad guys bring your smile down!

 _ **-YoU aRe StIlL dEnYiNg ThE tRuTh?-**_ "Thing Russia" said in glee. Don't they know that denying it changes nothing? How foolish can they possibly be?- _ **It'S nO uSe~ ThEy ArE sTiLl GoInG To~**_

- _Shut up!_ -Anastasia yelled at "Thing Russia" and started blasting it with "Soul beams". The nations shouldn't have been told that! They should have been ignorant to it all...!- _S-stop telling lies!_

-...J-Jeanne...I-is it true...?-France barely managed to say. What he just heard, it was too much for him.-...E-even after death, you still...?-He couldn't save her from being burned at a stake. And even now, she is still fighting for his sake, endangering her very own soul to save him.-A-and using your...S-soul...?

- _...It's true, la France..._ -Jeanne finally confessed, in a strange tone.- _Ever since the first time loop...And your deaths...I...We wanted to save you all...We wanted to help you escape from here...To keep you safe..._ -She explained, in a sad voice.- _Now, we finally have a chance to...If it means destroying our souls in the process, so you could continue living...Then we will gladly do it..._

-ARE YOU GUYS NUTS?!-America asked, in disbelief. As if this day wasn't bad enough already. He was supposed to be a hero and save his people, not the other way around, and especially not like this.-YOU WANT TO DISAPPEAR THAT BADLY?!

- _"Ask not what your country can do for you – ask what you can do for your country"._ -Abraham quoted, with a look of determination on his face. The other spirits made similar face expressions.- _This is something we can all agree on._

-Bloody patriots!-England yelled at the spirits in disbelief. Those idiots are going to destroy their souls, and there is nothing he could do to stop it, because of a bloody barrier.-You are going to bloody disappear if you continue like this! Does it not concern you?!

- _Such foul language, are you not supposed to be a gentleman?_ -Elizabeth said with fake disappointment.- _And what is wrong with saving my husband?_

-...Are they serious...?-China was still shocked. Those stupid children are not afraid to disappear, just so they could finally leave the mansion. Besides, he was already more than 4,000 years old, he wasn't afraid of dying. Those idiot children, he couldn't even be mad at them anymore.-...I can't believe that they are serious...

- _We are serious..._ -Mulan said in slight agitation. Why was her nation so shocked...? Why was he still shocked at all? Did he not know her loyalty to him by now? Has he forgotten about it?- _As serious as we could ever be._

-Ryuuzu-san, open the barrier...!-Japan said in an agitated tone. He didn't want anyone else to die for him, before his very eyes. He didn't want to feel so useless and guilty ever again.-Open it now!

- _A-and risk you arr...G-getting kirred again...?_ -Ryuuzu barely managed to say, in the most serious and determinated tone he could make at the moment. Which was really really hard to do, considering the terrible pain he was in. He used way too much magic already, to bring the spirits here and outside the mansion, to revive the nations, to fight the "Things" and to keep the barrier in place, so nothing could go in and out of it.- _I-I refuse!_

After all that talk, the nations became ever more shocked. Their people were something else, they wanted them to live and didn't mind sacrificing themselves in the process. They also didn't want to listen to reason, nothing the nations said to them has changed their mind. If anything, it only made them more determined to continue with their dangerous plan. It was sad, shocking and slightly annoying as well. And those idiots were continuing to fight the "Things" like nothing happened!

-...Why...?-Russia asked, as soon as he was separated from the "Thing" possessing him, that was killed off afterwards, by some other spirits. Anastasia was hovering before him, her soul barely visible. He couldn't believe what he had heard, when he was possessed. And, he couldn't understand it.-I-I didn't save you back then...!-He really didn't, not when she and her family were captured, not when they were held prisoner and not even when they were shoot to death!-I-I didn't save you! S-so, why are you trying to save me? You should hate me! Not sacrifice your own soul, they only thing you have left, to...!

- _It's okay, Rossiya_. _I don't hate you_.-Anastasia said, already starting to feel herself disappearing. It was the truth. She didn't hate him. She never hated him, for what happened to her and her family. She knew that he tried to help them, but wasn't able to. There were to many people that wanted them dead.- _I know that you couldn't do anything, to change our fate.-_ He couldn't, even if he tried to. The whole thing made him feel horrible pain. His people were divided in their beliefs at the time, after all. It must have felt like, his own soul was going to tear in two.- _I saved you...Because I wanted...To..._

And then, she was gone. Russia was left standing there, in complete shock. He couldn't believe what had just happened, even thought it was right before his very eyes. He didn't even notice as he was teleported inside the barrier, by Ryuuzu. Just then, Prussia has also came to his senses, as he was separated from the "Thing", that was killed soon afterwards.

-Tell me it's not true, you unawesome idiot!-Prussia yelled in rage. He too, had heard all that was being said, when he was possessed. It was so...So...Unawesome! What the heck is this "We will save you, even if we would have to sacrifice our souls to do it"?! This was beyond madness!-Have you gone mad?! Have you become senile?!-Really, what else could it possibly be? And it's not like saving him would have helped much, as he wasn't really a nation for a long while now, he would have died in a few weeks anyway.-Tell me, Fritz! Tell me now!

- _It's true_.-Fritz said, as he seemed to ignore Prussia's tone. What was he so mad about, anyway? It's not like he died just recently and as a small boy. And besides...- _Since when is saving your nation madness...?_ -He wondered aloud. Really, he didn't understand the problem. Speaking of problems, Prussia hadn't really been a nation for a while, he may die soon, right? That would certainly not do.- _I think I should do something about your "Problem" first_.-He said and started to send his spirit essence to Prussia. It hurt a lot, as it was basically ripping his soul, and sending parts of it away. But he already decided to do this, so he should endure the pain. When he was done, he was almost completely transparent. He grinned widely, as he saw the face that Prussia was making. He thought that, it looked like a mashed potato, or maybe it was because he was disappearing?- _Stay awesome, Preuben!_

He smiled mischievously, as he disappeared, leaving Prussia even more mad than he was before, as he watched the whole thing and was then teleported inside the barrier by Ryuuzu.

The spirits continued killing the "Things", as they ignored the desperate shouts of their nations. They had work to do, and they would do it. Once it's over, the nations will understand, that there was no other way. So, they fought the "Things", killed them, and disappeared one by one, with no regrets and a sense of accomplishment. It was the right thing to do, the right way to go. Their nations would take it from there. It's going to be okay.

The nations felt differently. Their people, why were they so foolish...? Why do they continued to sacrifice themselves for them, even after death? Why couldn't they think of themselves for once? Why couldn't they understand, how horrible it is to see something like this, and being unable to do anything but yelling to stop, in despair?

And so, the fight continued. It took some time, but at the end of it, all the "Things" were destroyed. And, all the souls, had disappeared completely. The mansion was exorcised, the "Things" gone, the barrier disabled and the nations could finally leave the dreaded place. But, they couldn't. They just stood/sat in place, shocked, as they looked where their people have been not too long ago. And now, they were just...Gone...Completely...

-...We...-Germany suddenly said, in a quiet voice, with tears streaming down his face, that he didn't notice. He was still speechless. And, why wouldn't he be? He was a horrible person, he did a lot of unspeakable things in the past, started two world wars and murdered a lot of innocent people. He was a very bad person that committed many sins in his long life. So then, why was he revived? Why was he given another chance? And at such a cost as well! He didn't understand it. He couldn't understand it. And so, he was left speechless, asking himself question after question, with no real answer he could think of.-...We should...Leave...

The other nations were shocked, as they saw what a "wreck" the stoic, serious and loud German was at the moment. It was so unlike him to talk in a quiet, unsure voice, make a completely miserable face expression and cry very hard. They understood what he said, even thought it could be barely heard. There was nothing they could do for their people now, they were already gone. So, slowly and reluctantly, they stood up and were just going to leave the accursed place. Well, most of them were. France was still sitting on the ground, crying nonstop and looking completely miserable.

-Get up, frog! This is not the time to sit around and feel sorry for yourself!-England yelled in a broken voice. Those bloody idiots! Why did they have to do that?!-We have to get out of here! We have to live! We have to join work together to bring peace to the world!-He continued, as tears started streaming down his face. Bloody morons, the lot of them!-Just like she would have wanted! Just like they all would have wanted!

-...A-anglettere...You...-France said in shock, as he looked up at the crying England. There wasn't any malice in his words. They were truthful.-...You are right...I can't just sit here moping...I have to fullfil their last wish...-He said in sadness, as he stood up. It was really their last wish, wasn't it...?-We owe them that...For everything that they did for us...During their lives and even after their deaths...

After that, it was quiet for a few seconds, just as the nations exchanged understanding glances with each other. There was something they had to do, before they could finally leave this cursed mansion. They stood before the spot where the spirits were, right before they disappeared. They took hands in bowed their heads in respect.

-We will never forget you.-They said simultaneously in their own languages and with their own accents, with their heads still bowed. Even if they tried to, they would never be able to forget them. After everything that happened, it was impossible.-Rest in peace.

They stood like that for three minutes, until they decided that it's time to move forward...

They started to leave the mansion, determined to fulfill their people's last wish...

No matter, how much time it would take them to...

No matter, how much work it would take...

No matter, how many hardships they would need to overcome...

They owe them that...

And...

They WILL do IT...

No matter what!


End file.
